nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V42
Nintendo Power V42 is the November 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super Star Wars on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Joe & Mac'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Joe & Mac. It is a 6-page article that includes maps for Levels 1-5 and strategies for different areas within those levels. ''Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge'' The next featured game is Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge. The 6-page article describes the teams, events and challengers. ''Mega Man'' Mega Man is the next NES game featured. The article flashes back and takes a look at the original Mega Man game. Maps are provided for each Stage. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This is part 11 of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Eleven: Ganon's Tower After finally rescuing Princess Zelda, Link sets out to confront Ganon. Game Boy ''The Flintstones'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at The Flintstones: King Rock Treasure Island. There are no maps in the article, but an explanation of what to expect in each level is provided. ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' The next article reviews Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. It has a World Map and a description of each area. ''Track & Field'' The next Game Boy article reviews Track & Field. The brief 2-page article lists each event in the game. ''WWF Superstars 2'' The next article is about WWF Superstars 2. The brief 2-page article describes the different game modes: One-on-One, Tag Team and Tournament. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part 11 of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 11 While Princess Peach is forced to marry Bowser, Mario sneaks in and crashes the party. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Krusty's Super Fun House (SNES), The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES), King's Quest V (NES), and Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge (GB). Super NES ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The first featured Super NES game is Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. The article has maps for the Bone Dungeon and Wintry Cave. ''Super Star Wars'' The cover story, Super Star Wars, is the next game featured. The article provides maps for Levels 3-5 and 10. The map for Level 10 is on the back of the pull-out poster. ''Space Megaforce'' The next SNES game is Space Megaforce. The article provides information on weaponry and hidden items, and also gives a preview of Areas 1-8. ''Axelay'' The next featured game is Axelay. This article has information on weapons and the enemies in Stages 1–6. ''Faceball 2000'' The next article features Faceball 2000. The short 2-page article gives a quick overview of the game. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project *# Mega Man 4 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Battletoads *Super NES *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World *# F-Zero *# Final Fantasy II *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Yoshi *# Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly *# Battletoads Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one puts Nester in an Out of this World setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Joe & Mac, ''Krusty's Fun House, Mega Man *Game Boy: **''The Flintstones: King Rock Treasure Island, ''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Juggernauts, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Track & Field, WWF Superstars 2 *Super NES: **''Axelay, ''Battle Clash, Super Star Wars Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse (SNES), Batman Returns (NES and SNES), Mega Man 5 (NES) and The Lost Vikings (SNES). Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes